Gaara wants a cookie
by fabmab
Summary: Gaara wants a cookie but cant have one. Not good at summaries. Funny, stupid, and very random. Crack-Fic.


This is my first Fanfiction EVA, so don't be to mean! WARNING: It's really stupid and retarted and RANDOM so read at your own risk! *Word fly quickly quickly across the screen* "We are not responsible for any injuries or sicknesses you may have or experience while or after you read this story. Thank you."

So where was i? Oh right! Well this story, it's not that great... actually 80% of it was a random text conversation between me and my friend... Yepp, we're so addicted that we come up with this stuff over texts. Of course that really explains why it's so random! Anywayz, i just felt like posting it so i could say I had a story, even if it is retarted:)

The friend I menchend (SP? lol) before is **Maki-sensei** *croud cheers*... Half the credit goes to that ugly chick!!! XD

Disclaimer: DONT OWN GAARA BUT YUMI IS ALL MINE!!!!!! YYAAAAAYY! ...*cricket cricket*... Shut up Shino *mumbles under breath* stupid bug boy...*Gets knocked up side the head with a bat* OWW! OK OK! I'll be nice!.... ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

***Gaara wants a cookie***

"I want a cookie," My five year old, red-headed friend tells me.

"Sounds like a personal problem, Gaara!" I nicely reply, I'm only a year older.

"Go get me a cookie." He orders. I sigh.. _He has really been craving cookies alot lately._

"Sorry, but we're all out!" I lie, acting like sales person.

"NOO! BUT I WANNA COOKIE!"

"To bad!" I all but yell, His screaming giving me a headace.

"I NEED MY STRESS BALL!"

"Dont you remember? You threw it and it landed in that pond! See? That one waaaayyy over there!" I say pointing randomly into the distance, "Hehe, it's probaly still there."

"STUPID STRESS BALL!!!-WAIT! We don't have a pond, we're in the middle of the desert!"

"Whatever you say!" I reply smiling, hoping to trick him.

"Hn," Is his reply. _Yes! My trick worked!_

Gaara and I were currently walking aimlessly around the Sand village, Suna, earning many stares as we yelled at each other. Of course all but the bravest souls looked away when they saw one of us was none other than.. DUNDUNDUN...Gaara! I'll give you a hint, it's not me! Actually I happen to be-

"Yumi?"

"Yes Gaara?" I asked.

"Go find me a cookie!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"DO IT OR I'LL _KILL __YOU_!"

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"

"YES I DO!! BESIDES, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?!?!"

"OF CORSE I DO! YOUR GAARA! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?!"

Gaara pulls another stress ball out of thin air and throws it at my head and I use my awesome ninja skills to dodge it. Sadly it hits some lady and she turns to glare. Realising she had been about to glare at Gaara _'The Evil Sand Demon' _she quickly runs off.

Gaara ignores the lady and hurtles another one while I'm off looking at a bird... _hehe it's so PRETTY!_

The stress ball hits my head and I fall over right on top of a few people, passed out. They rude people i fell on shove me away and a fall to the ground.

Gaara stands there and snickers until I wake up.

He doesn't have to wait long,"GASP!" I yell sitting up quickly, scaring a few people that just happened to be walking by. Oh, and, before you ask, yes i did just say 'gasp',"WHAT HAPPENED!?!"

"You held your breath to long and passed out." Gaara sneek-a-ly replies.

"No way! Your kidding!" I say, totally believing him, "HEY! WHAT'S THIS BIG BRUISE ON MY HEAD!?!"

"It happened when you fell, Yumi." He said with a strait face. Or so he though... because i had seen his eye twitch. WHICH MENT: A)He was lying. B)He though something was funny. Or C)He needed to pee...

I went with A, hoping I was right, "...Huh...Really?? I dont Believe you!"

As i said the word 'Believe' somewhere in the far off distance the shout "BELIEVE IT!" could be heard.

Ignoring the shout, Gaara answered me, "Yep, you could ask any anyone."

"HEY YOU!" I point my hand randomly, almost hitting three people, "DID I HIT MY HEAD?!?"

Random dude studies the bruise on my head, "Well, it sure looks like you did!"

"Oh." _Huh, guess I was wrong, it wasn't A after all._

Gaara cluches his side, almost dubbling over with laughter. I look over and see him laughing, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

Gaara stops laughting and looks at me innocently, "Uhhh... Oh nothing, Yumi."

"Oh ok!" I say, believing that oblivious lie. Gaara gives me a releaved look. I randomly start walking and.....*NO WAY!*... trip, falling on my face.

"OW!!" I yell louder then necessary, rubbing my head, "Oh look! Haha, i tripped on your stress ball!" Gaara has a worried look when he saw it. It takes me a minute to process it....*one minute later*....I look at him suspiciously.

"Oh, how did that get there?" He kicks it away like nothing happened and I give him a weird look.

I get bored of giving him the weird look and glance around and my eye fall on somthing VEEERRRRYY INTERESTING... Another stress ball! I point my finding out by saying, "Hey look! There's another one! .... When did you get two?"

"HEY LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" He yells, not bothering to point... or maybe he just forgot...

I glare at him for ignoring me, "I'm not falling for that old trick! I mean really? It's in all the books!"

He smirks, "Your right, it was only a butterfly."

I scream 'bloody murder' and cover my eyes. All the while I'm rolling up into a little ball, begining to slowly rock, "MAKE IT GO AWAY!!"

~PAUSE~So I guess you're wondering why Yumi reacted this way huh? *creepy voice* Weeeellll let's just say she's had a bad past with them.... *switches to an overly cheery voice* But that's a story for another day! BACK TO THE STORYYY!~PLAY~

Gaara watches me cower in fear with a smirk then vanishes in a swirl of sand. This makes me even more terrified.

"NOOOO! DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE BUTTERFLY!" I all but scream. Random bypassers give me looks as though I'm crazy or somthing like that. Well when the butterflies all rule the world, who will be the one prepared? Me! That's right! YEAH!

Right after my random scream a shuriken is thrown out of nowhere and nails the winged foe.

"PHEW! ITS GONE! HALL-A-LU-YAH!!! HALL-A-LU-Hey where'd Gaara even go to?" I asked noone, remembering his sudden, yet rude dissapearance.

***With our *cough, he's mine, cough* beloved Gaara***

"Heh heh heh!" Gaara says reaching in the cookie jar and pulling out one of the yummy...uh... things! He was currently at the local cookie store, "I finially get my cookie!"

"Excuse me? Sir? You do know you're going to have to pay for th-" CRUSH *SCREAM*

* * *

See? Like I said, It's retarted. BUT HEY! You should REEEVIEW *COUGH COUGHCOUGH lol* and TELL ME how retarted it was! YAYAY... Ugh I have no life... :)


End file.
